Typical water heating devices can be costly, hard to move, unreliable, and hazardous because these water heating devices have large tanks for storing stagnated water that use electric coils or burning apparatuses that cause the devices to break down easily. The system for heating and pumping fluid described hereafter is a durable, reliable, cost effective, and less hazardous alternative to the traditional water heating device on the market today.